Metal Gear Diaries (Used to be Snake's Journal)
by Young Justice02
Summary: Take a look inside the diaries of the Metal Gear cast. Sometimes angsty, sometimes humorous. Depends on what mood I'm in. Forgive me. Rated PG13 for mild language. R&R. Lotsa chapters added
1. Solid Snake

From the journal of Solid Snake.  
  
Sometimes I Wonder  
  
By: Dave  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't save her. She started to give my life meaning, and I let her die. It's all my fault. Sometimes I wonder why I'm alive instead of her. I can still see her face, smiling at me in the middle of all the pain. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened to me if she were still there.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I still keep killing. I'm getting to old for the fight, but that's all I live for anymore. I'm no real person; I'm just a weapon. A tool. Sometimes I wonder, do I really enjoy the killing, or is it something that I just do, because I don't know of anything else. That is how I've lived my life forever, and it will continue.  
  
Sometimes I wonder how you can hate someone so much just because they exist. You act like they did something to you, but they didn't. They're just trying to make a living, just like you. I understand killing a fellow soldier, but civilians haven't done anything. They're innocent. Killing is just a damn dirty shame. It's wrong, up and down. Yet, I still continue to do it. I kill real people with real families, just so they don't kill other real people with real families. Is killing really justified in any circumstance?  
  
Sometimes I wonder how people can go on in life and just ignore the bad. They know it's there, but they just choose to ignore it. They've got better things to do, and it's just someone else's problem. So much for patriotism.  
  
Sometimes I wonder how he manages to do it. He survives, but he has no one. His sister died in his arms, along with his true love. But yet, inside of him, a light still shines. Damn, Hal is my hero.  
  
Sometimes I wonder, how he can manage to pull off living a regular life with his wife and kid, after he killed his own "father", after he destroyed the lives of hundreds of men and women as a child, after he destroyed his own life? Of course, he didn't know anything better, but still… How does Jack manage?  
  
Sometimes I wonder, why are there so many problems out there, and so few people who actually try to fix them? Those few are the noble, the brave, and the proud. I admire them. Me, everytime something goes wrong, I just do more killing.  
  
Sometimes I wonder…  
  
Damn, I need a cigarette. 


	2. Raiden

From Raiden's journal  
  
Game Over  
  
By: Jack  
  
What to do? What to do?  
  
The game has ended, and now I'm lost  
  
In a world that doesn't know me  
  
With a girlfriend who didn't love me  
  
And a child that shouldn't belong to me  
  
I was born to kill, and now I have to raise  
  
A family. How? How can I be a loving parent  
  
When I never had a parent of my own?  
  
She's offered to help me  
  
"We'll go through this together," she said.  
  
But I don't think I can handle it.  
  
It's just too much.  
  
I wish I could be back in the game.  
  
But sometimes, I wonder,  
  
"Is the game over?  
  
Or is it just beginning?"  
  
No family, no friends  
  
Just a wife, and a kid.  
  
I wish I could turn back the clock  
  
Change things.  
  
But the game is over  
  
And now I'm lost  
  
I'm lost in a world of unknown faces,  
  
Unknown fears,  
  
And unknown destiny.  
  
How will I manage?  
  
Killing has always been so easy for me.  
  
But why?  
  
I lay in bed beside her  
  
Thinking of all the things that I have done  
  
And yet, she loves me just the same.  
  
Or at least, I hope she does.  
  
She's all I have now.  
  
Her, and my child.  
  
I wish Snake were back.  
  
I wish he could take me away  
  
To another world of war,  
  
And pain  
  
I can handle pain  
  
But not this false life.  
  
Maybe some day I will no longer  
  
Be living a lie.  
  
Maybe some day, I will find out,  
  
That the game is not over.  
  
Maybe, just maybe,  
  
It has only begun. 


	3. Rose

Haiku's taken from Rose's diary (thanks Otaku Tess)  
  
He Loves Me  
  
By: Rose  
  
I hope he loves me  
  
Because I really love him.  
  
Loving him right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Hate Her  
  
By: Rose  
  
I hate her so much  
  
I really do not like her.  
  
Her name is Emma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Baby  
  
By: Rose  
  
I'm having a babe.  
  
I think I will name him Dave.  
  
It just sounds so right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otacon  
  
By: Rose  
  
Otacon is hot.  
  
I wish I could have his kids.  
  
But instead, Raiden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haiku  
  
By: Rose  
  
Haiku is real hard.  
  
Five-Seven-Five is stupid.  
  
I need some liquor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Liquor  
  
By: Rose  
  
No liquor for me  
  
I am having a baby  
  
Rhyming is not cool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1-800-COLLECT  
  
By: Rose  
  
I hate Save-A-Lot  
  
Yes, Eva is her first name.  
  
I wish she would die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She Sucks  
  
By: Rose  
  
Eva sucks, she sucks  
  
Emma sucks, she sucks badly.  
  
Running out of thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good-bye  
  
By: Rose  
  
Good-bye, talk later.  
  
No more haiku for me now.  
  
I want an apple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Sorry, that was horrible. I'm in a better mood now, so PLEASE forgive me. I decided to turn this into an Everyone's Diary thing, but it will still be called Snake's Diary, just because I'm too lazy to change the name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haiku Is Scary  
  
By: YJ02  
  
Haiku is scary.  
  
I promise no more haiku.  
  
Unless you beg me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Good night everybody. 


	4. Mei Ling

From the diary of Mei Ling  
  
Save Data  
  
By: Mei Ling  
  
Zip  
  
"Mei Ling, will you save my data?"  
  
"Yes Snake, choose a slot."  
  
Ding.  
  
"Bye Snake."  
  
Click  
  
Zip  
  
"Mei Ling, I need you to save my data."  
  
"Ok Snake."  
  
Ding.  
  
"Bye Snake."  
  
Click  
  
Why does he tease me so?  
  
I wish that he would just admit his feelings for me.  
  
He is like a sexy soldier man.  
  
Well, actually, he is.  
  
Aaahhhh!!! I want his body.  
  
Now! I must have him!  
  
Please let me have him.  
  
I wish that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.  
  
But he doesn't.  
  
Sadly.  
  
I'm crying now.  
  
I need a Kleenex.  
  
Byebye. 


	5. Otacon

From the computer of Otacon  
  
I Miss You  
  
By: Hal  
  
I loved all of you. But you died. Everyone dies. But why you? Why am I the one left alone? First Wolf. My one true love. Why? Why am I cursed? Then, Emma. Damn! I miss you so, E.E. I loved both of you, and you died. I swear from this day forward I will never love again. Tomorrow Philanthropy plans to wreck another Metal Gear. Will I find another love there? Dear God, please no. Everytime, they die.  
  
I hope that no one else ever dies. That would kill me. My true friends in the world. If they died, I would have no one. I would be all alone. I couldn't handle that.  
  
Why do good people have to die? Why do people kill each other? How could someone want someone else to die? I'll never know. There are so many good people in the world. But they all die. As for me, I do not fear my own death. At times, I even welcome it. It would take away the pain. I'm not afraid.  
  
To all the people who have lost loved ones, you understand. Yesterday was even more horrible than ever. Yesterday was perhaps the worst day of my life. And yet, tomorrow, I still have to do my duty.  
  
Yesterday, I lost my most beloved benefactor. My greatest friend. He never hurt me. I remember the way we used to cuddle in bed, all night. Those were the best of times. We wouldI loved him, and then he left. He was just going across the street to see Jack and Rose. He does that quite often. But he died. I saw him die. He was walking across the street, when he got hit by a car. I immediately took him to a doctor, but to no avail.  
  
My most beloved died.  
  
Fluffy, I miss you. 


	6. Solid Snake

From the journal of Snake  
  
4/7/02  
  
Dear journal. Yesterday, Otacon's cat died. He wants to hold a funeral service for him in a couple days. Today is the big day of the next infiltration mission. There is a new Metal Gear around, and… I'm kinda scared. I've checked out the sources and stuff, and supposedly, this is the biggest baddest Metal Gear yet. I don't know why I'm scared, though. I used to think I was fearless. It's not death that I'm afraid of. But… if not death, then what? Hmm… I think I'm gonna go to church. See you later.  
  
Later  
  
Dear journal, church was okay. The preacher preached on the evils of terrorism, of all things. The preacher is convinced that Solid Snake is evil because he is a terrorist. Heh… I talked to him after church, and stuff… But… it's my job to destroy Metal Gears. Damn, Jack's knocking on the door. We made plans to get together and have a drink before the big mission. See you later.  
  
4/9/02  
  
I'm back. And I'm alive. I'll tell you about it later, we're about to go to the bar for a victory drink. Bye.  
  
4/10/02  
  
Last night was so fun. Ha. Otacon got wasted. Jack and Rose left early, I think they had –stuff- to do. Hal wants us all to get together and take a vacation. We're talking about Jamaica. Sounds like fun. 


End file.
